Letters to You
by PunkKity
Summary: I don't know if you know this but you complete me.   Writing down the things I can't always say. Cute/fluffy ness.
1. Chapter 1

**Letters to You**

**I do NOT own Degrassi. But you all know that already. **

You probably don't know this but you complete me, in so many ways...so I'm going to write them down for you and maybe some other things that you might not know about me. I hope you're ready.

Number one: On the day of our first date, I spent the entire day with butterflies in my belly. I went through my clothes looking for just the right thing to wear. The look on your face is forever etched into my brain, that smile the little glint in your eyes when you looked me over. You told me I looked great, but I would have looked great in a brown bag. You kept that smile on my face the entire day, and night. There was no pressure from you at the end of the night; you became my best friend and later boyfriend.

Number two: The night I got in a big fight with my parents, you were there. I didn't even tell you that I was upset, you just knew and you were there to get me. You held me all night while I told you what happened, cried and then you made me laugh and smile and just reminded me all over again why I love you. Did you know that? I knew within the first month that I loved you, though I never said the words. I wasn't waiting for you to say them first; I was just waiting for the right time.

Number three: I thought I was my heart was breaking the day we had our first serious fight, you had lied to me the entire time and when I found out the tears I cried weren't even enough to make me feel anything but lost. We yelled at each other and I ended up saying the words I had been holding back. I remember it so clearly. "Why the fuck does it even matter? We weren't together then." "Because I love you! And you lied." My hand went to my mouth and with my hand on the door knob I turned it and tried to run.

Number four: You didn't let me, your arms wrapped around my waist pulling me into your chest. You didn't say the words back, in fact your words made me cry even more. "I won't say it back, not now." I thought you didn't feel the same, I thought we were done. I had stopped listening even when you turned me around to face you. "Listen to me Alli, I'm not saying them now because it's expected, we just fought and I won't use it as way to make you feel better." My heart felt heavy and my face was wet with tears but your lips closed over mine and you held me that night too.

Number five: The night you said "I love you." Was unexpected and caught me by surprise. We had just finished watching the dumbest movie I had ever watched, we were laughing and carrying on when out of know where you said it. "I love this, I love you." I hadn't said it since our fight but I smiled and said that I loved you too. We went back to watching stupid movies and laughing and just being us.

Number six: You are the one for me. Simple as that, I can't imagine my life without you. Every day with you is a day that makes me happy. Together were perfect, and when I'm not with you it feels like something is missing in me. I hope I never have to know what it's like to be without you. But if it ever happens, I want you to know that every memory I have will be cherished and the tears that fall will be for what were missing.

That's six reasons why I think you complete me, I could go on for days about all the things that make me love you, and why. I know we fight, I know there have been tears shed and I also know that there will be more fighting and more tears and I will want to walk away, or you will. But I also know that in the end we won't that we'll still have each other. Things worth having usually aren't easily kept, and I think your worth having in every part of my life. That's just how I feel though.

Owen's side.

Looks like we're actually doing this I thought you were joking when you suggested it, I mean I have trouble saying how I feel and you want me to write it down pen to paper... I hope you know I'm only doing this because it's you and well I want to read whatever you wrote.

So I hope you're prepared for things that make no sense what's so ever Bhandari.

Number one: You drive me crazy, and only half the time in a good way, the other half I have the need to shake sense into that pretty little head of yours. You do things that make me so mad, like when that ex of yours came back into our part of town, Johnny or whatever. I was away for the weekend and I come home to find out you had gone out for coffee with him. I remember the entire argument. "Owen you're being unrealistic, it was just a coffee, nothing happened. Nothing would have happened." A week later, I had to talk to him and tell him you weren't interested in dating him, that you were already in a happy relationship.

Number two: I love how you take my shirts home with you sometimes, especially when you know we won't see each other in a couple days, whenever I ask what the point of it is, you always tell me the same thing. "Makes the time go faster, and I'm still surrounded by you." You know sometimes I'll ask just to get the answer, I love that you want me around you even if it's just in the way of you wearing my shirt to bed because I can't be there to hold you.

Number three: I love how you stood up to your parents for me. Meeting them was one of the scariest days of my life, I knew they wouldn't like me; I wasn't what they wanted for their daughter. Hell there are times when I think I'm not who you should be with too. But you stood up for me, for us and I think I fell for you a little more. It was an all out screaming match and you just told them point out that you loved me, and they should be happy that you'd found someone who wanted to take care of you and was willing to deal with your mistakes...but babe they weren't mistakes you just fell down and needed a hand back up. I'm glad it was mine.

Number four: This whole thing is silly; I show you how I feel every day. I love you. That's all there is to it really, I want to spend all the time I can showing you this. I don't want to be without you. That's as emotional as I get babe, you're lucky I even wrote this down where other could potentially see it, since I know you're going to keep it.

Number five: What the hell one more, you're all I need babe.

There I wrote the letter, you'll read it and know some of the things that go on in my head; I'm not worried because these should be things that you already know. If you don't then I need to do a better job at showing you these things. You mean a lot to me and I hope you know that I'd do anything I could to make sure you were happy. I'm ending this here, that's enough emotional word vomit for one day.

**A/N Just something that came to my head so I wrote down...I don't know how I feel about it. **

**I'll write their reactions on reading the letters soon. **

**Hope everyone is well. Please review. **

**Love. **

**P. Kity. **


	2. Chapter 2

**You Complete Me**

**I do NOT own Degrassi. **

I've been looking at this envelope with my name written across it in your handwriting for almost an hour. You're not even here; you're at home doing something with your parents who still hate me. You told me to open it when you were gone, which is just as stupid as writing them was. You wouldn't even explain why, other than to say that. "It'll make sense when you read it." bit it doesn't because I would rather see your face when you read my word vomit, then not...

But we don't always get what we want so, I'm going to read your letter. And then I'm going to wait for you to call me after you read yours. Which will be after you finish doing things with your parents. So here it goes. Opening the envelope I pull out your letter, smiling a bit because it's not on plain white paper, no not plain white paper for Alli it's green and has stars in the corner...and if I remember correctly was bought for a project. Rolling my eyes I start reading, the beginning makes me smile...You complete me too babe.

_Reading your words across the paper draws me in, I remember it all clearly too each event you talk about, our first date. I was nervous too, I had spent most of the day telling me that the friendship we had shakily built wasn't going to fall apart if this date fell flat...I dressed normally, and had to drive around the block three times before I actually stopping at your place because I was so early. Only Sav was at your house when I got there, and he answered the door nodding to me with a simple "Hey man." Before calling you. You looked great, I remember that much...I also remember telling you it wouldn't have mattered if you had worn a paper bag you still would have looked stunning. The night was a blast, we talked and laughed and at the end of the night, I wanted nothing more than to kiss you senseless, I settled for a kick peck and a good night. You too are my best friend._

_You never talked about your home life, I know why. So the day you called me, with that fake note of happiness I knew something was wrong, and I was at your place before we even hung up the phone. I took you to my house and put a movie in, it wasn't even five minutes in before it was forgotten and you were telling me what happened. I held you and let you cry, then I made you laugh and put that smile on your pretty face, made it my goal to keep it there the rest of the night. You slept over that night and I was happy to just hold you...which isn't me. I like sex, and you knew that. I've never pressured you though I have more respect for you than that._

_I'm sorry every time I make you cry, I hate it. It eats away at me too love. I didn't mean to lie to you, I didn't even really think about it. The girls were nothing, as sad as that seems it was just a way for me to really figure out how much you meant to me. I know I shouldn't have slept with them, and I should have told you before they did...but I didn't think about it and for that I'm truly sorry. You told me you loved me that night too, I was so shocked, in a good way because I felt the same had for a while...I just didn't know how to tell you. You were going to walk out on me right after...I couldn't allow you to do that, so I stopped you. _

_The night I said it back, I was scared shitless but I also couldn't hold it back anymore, we were watching movies and your laughter filled my room and I just had to say it, I love you, and everything about you. My mind always races when I think about you, there isn't one thing that makes me feel this way about you, it's many different things all at once. There's that crazy feeling again, only this is the good kind. As for number six on your letter, you complete me too. And unless you end it with me you're stuck with me babe. I'm not going anywhere. Tears should not fall from those pretty eyes, no matter the cause. Unless of course they are happy tears, and even then it's hard to deal with them. I don't plan on going anywhere..._

There you go again, making me think about everything, the past and the future. Something only you have ever made me do... Now I just want to go to your house and get you but I'll wait till you call me.

Alli's P.O.V

Three hours of family bounding and I can't take it anymore. Your letter is burning a hole in my pocket and my fingers itch to take it out and read it. When my parents finally let me leave and go to my room, the letter was out of my pocket and into my hands before I even had my bedroom door closed. Leaning against the door I unfolded the letter, no envelope for you. Smiling I glance at the messy scrawl that is clearly yours. I let the words on the paper steal me away, my mind filling in the blanks.

_Coffee at the dot with Johnny really had been nothing to me. We talked about the past and what went wrong. He apologized again and I then spent the rest of the time telling him how wonderful my boyfriend was. "You should meet him Johnny, he treats me like a princess and l love him." He had said he was happy for me, that I had found someone that made me happy. And no doubt about it, you do. I hadn't even gotten the chance to tell you that I had seen him, someone else had first. You yelled at me and we fought...then later you apologized, so did. I hadn't realized you'd be so mad._

_A week later and several text's from him later, I told you, you were right and although it had been nothing to me, it had meant something to him and now he wouldn't leave me alone, you talked to him and he must have gotten the message because the text's stopped and I haven't talked to him since. You never told me what you say, but I never asked either. _

_My parents, something we hardly talk about. That fight breaks my heart just thinking about it, but they have gotten better and they don't hate you. You're too good to me for them to hate. I can't think of the fight without thinking about how sad you looked, like they kicked you where it hurt the most...and in the end it was you who comforted me. But maybe we comforted each other that night. I love that about you. Even when you're hurting you want to make sure I'm okay, I know you'd say I do the same for you. You're always there to pick me up when I fall down. _

Laughing I stop for a moment I can't help it, only you would dedicate something to me about how much you actually didn't like this idea, yet agreed to it to make me happy. "Oh babe." I murmured before continuing to read on. Finishing the letter I don't waste any time pulling phone from my sweater pocket and pressing the speed dial so it's calling you. "On my way." No hello or anything, right to the point, so you. "I'll be outside."

Seeing you pull into my driveway always does the same thing to me, my heart speeds up and I get butterflies in my belly. You were in park and out of the car before I got the chance to get to the passenger side of the car, I don't stop myself from melting into you as your arms wrap around my waist. Letting go you press a kiss to my forehead and nod to the car. "My place?" Nodding my head I lift my overnight bag and head for the car.

I know tonight will be good, just us spending the night together, showing each other how much we love each other.

**A/N**

**Well I'm not sure what I feel, that's normal though. I hope you all like it. **

**Thank you to my constant reviewers. I love you. I hope you know who you are. **

**I love all my readers. **


End file.
